Voto Negro
by Akira Grit Akaku
Summary: Runo es un angel caido que fue desterrada de los cielos un dia se encuentra con la doncella Alice y aprimera vista se enamora pero la Alice no siente los mismo Runo tendra que aser un voto negro si quiere estar con ella aunque al final todo sea malo


_**Voto negro**_

**One-shot**

**Por **

**Akira Grit Akaku**

Hace algun tiempo, cuando la edad media regia,

Un Ángel caído, desterrado del paraíso,

Vagaba por el mundo, este Ángel era muy hermoso,

Tenia una cabellera verde que solo la amarraba en dos coletas,

Tenia ojos turquesa y solo bestia una blusa de tirantes blancos

Y un short blanco con sus sandalias.

Condenada a vagar en la Tierra, ella vivió años en esta,

Numerosas beses ella se enamoro, pero,

Sus manos acabaron con todos por los que se enamoro.

En venganza en la época medieval un familiar de su ultimo amado,

En venganza trato de matarla, aunque lo único que logro fue herirla,

El herido y perdido Ángel vagaba en las oscuras calles por la noche,

El Ángel herido y cansado termino caída al lado de una Iglesia,

Cuando en esos momentos una Doncella de hermosa cabella naranja y ojos cafes la

encontró.

En el momento que el Ángel cruzo la mirada con ella y sus hermosos ojos

Chocolatados vio, el lamentable Ángel se enamoro,

Imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a brotar,

Haciendo que el Ángel abriera la caja de lo mas prohibido.

Ella con el tiempo descubrió que su querida Doncella se llama Alice,

El Ángel le dio a conocer su nombre Runo,

La Doncella cuidaba del Ángel como a una hermana,

Aunque en realidad desconocía de los sentimientos del Ángel hacia ella,

Para ella esto era como la fruta prohibida,

El amor que un Ángel sintió por un humano,

Todo por el bien de su amor prohibido.

Rompiendo a través de todo,

Rompiendo su puro corazon…

Un dia este Ángel se arriesgo y a su amada un beso le robo,

Su querida Doncella se sorprendió ante aquel acto, y solo se separo de ella de un girón,

Llevándose sus manos a sus labios,

La Doncella de ojos chocolate corrió y se fue de la habitación,

El Ángel solo penso…

"_Si mi amor por ti, todavía vive…cortare estas alas,_

_voy a consagrar mi cuerpo al mal..."_

La hermosa Doncella, ya llevaba 2 días sin ver a su Ángel Runo,

Asi que lo único que hizo fue ir al lugar del juramento sagrado, vestida con un lacado

Negro.

Cuando al lugar llego, en su camino se encontró, con un hombre de cabellera castaña,

Donde fugazmente, se encontró con sus hermosos ojos cafes que al rayo del sol

Aparentaban ser casi rojos.

En el momento en que la Doncella sus ojos con el cruzo,

Perdidamente ella se enamoro.

Imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a abundar entre ambos,

Y ella traiciono a todo y a todos…

Queriendo consumir su propia fruta prohibida.

El chico le habia dicho que se llama Dan, y la chica no se tardo en presentar,

Pasaron los días, y ambos fueron demasiado unidos,

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, queriendo uniser en una fiebre mezclada,

En un voto de purificación, sus cuerpos unieron y en uno se volvieron,

El solo la queria poseer para demostrarle cuanto la amaba,

Ellos traspasaron los vínculos del pasado,

Y los rompieron en pedazos….

¿Podrán completamente, borrarlo todo?

Si tan solo pudieran arrepentirse y solo llevaran su luto

Solo caerías y…. te sumirías.

Lo que ellos no sabían seque en la vida del Ángel,

Otra mas de ellos de nombre Shun se habia enamorado de Runo,

El molesto Ángel de cabellera negra decidió ser desterrado y asi poder llegar a la Tierra,

El Ángel cuando se entero que su amada Runo se habia consagrado al mal,

Por culpa de un humano decidió por todas vengarse de esa humana.

La busco y como los humanos uso un arma de fuego,

El molesto Ángel le disparo en el pecho,

Provocando, la lenta y dolorosa muerte de la Doncella Alice,

Dan, que buscaba a su amada Doncella, la encontró,

En un charco de sangre, agonizando y muriendo lentamente,

A Dan solo se le cruzaron las siguientes palabras por su mente:

"_Mi querida yace fría, _

_gastare toda mi vida mientras juro en este dia..._

_Mi pecado contra Dios,_

_Todos mis pecados de traición deberían se pagados con mi muerte,_

_Asi que voy a morir por ti..._

_Yo creo que ese es mi destino""_

Y arriesgandoce a perder definitivamente sus alas,

El Ángel caído de nombre Runo,

Renuncio a su corrompido voto,

A cambio de la vida de su querida Doncella Alice,

Y el rastro de su amor y existencia lo único que dejo atrás fue...

Una pluma negra...

Que demostró que la habia rescatado pero al final ella,

Desapareció.

Alice antes de ver que su amado desapareciera,

Poso una de sus manos en su rostro y cuando se dio cuenta el se habia vuelto,

Su querida Ángel Runo,

En el asombro solo vio que ella de la nada desapareció, dejando detrás e si

Una pluma Negra y ella solo la tomo y en el suelo desconsoladamente lloro.

Quedando solo con los recuerdos del Ángel que amo,

Aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Aquel voto de transformación,

En la muerte se llevo,

Un imperdonable crimen,

El tiempo solo pudre la fruta del pecado,

Hasta el dia en que,

Humano y Angel,

Se encuentren de nuevo.

_**Fin.**_

**Notas de yo: **ola! Volvi y como a dos de mis amigas autoras les comente com este one-shot basado en una cancion de vocaloid llamada:

Black Vow

Que en espeañol es Voto negro como mi titulo. Bueno espero que les aya gustado,

Si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no tambien,

Comentarios, kejas, sugerencias de la narrativa se acepta todo menos comentarios destructivos.

Sin nada mas que decir:

**Sayonara V**


End file.
